The Loss of Hope
by Sk2k52
Summary: see inside top


  
  
  
The Rise of The Great Roman Empire  
  
  
60AD - The Begining of the War over the American Empire.  
  
I watched my Empire in a distance , I watched my army go into battle   
after battle over the American empire ... they knew they had no   
chance , so did I.I watched those brave Souls fight for they're homland   
against the most powerful Empire in existance at the time.  
  
315AD - The End of the Homeland War.  
  
We have bin fighting the great American for almost 300 years   
already , they're possesion over my Homelang has come to but 1 province   
wich my army marched towards,The great american empire is almost pushed   
back off our homeland , this is the greatest point in our civilizations   
history.The Homeland war wich our Ancestor's have fought and died for   
is coming to the end , it seems we are victorious!  
  
995AD - The War over the American Homeland.  
Its bin about 600 yeats since the end of the Homeland war has ended, we   
Are pushing this war over to the Americans homland  
  
1060 - The breach into the American Homeland.  
We have Finally breached the Americans Naval defences!Its Pay Back Time!  
As our Navy finish's off any Naval threat I drop off Marines.The Ally's,the   
Russians,the English, and the Mexican have all signed the Military pact and   
have sent over re-inforcements over,as they send they're troops my army pound   
into Newyork and Washington DC,I thought this war was over but so it seems   
that WashingtonDC wasnt they're capital , Boston was.  
  
1385 - The Fall of the American Empire.  
The ally's are pounding on Boston's borders with marines as i send over a fleet   
of newly discovered aircrafts wich we call "Intercepters" with those new intercepters   
we take out the army's inside Boston and send in the last army crushing the   
American capital ... The War was over...  
  
1400 - The signing of the Peace Treaty.  
With the destruction of they're Capital the American's has no choice , They   
Sign our Treaty.This war is offically over!  
  
1680AD - The Greatest Disaster in history.  
It has bin over 200 years after the victory over the American   
empire , It seems the last of the American forces has somehow breached my   
submarine net surrounding the homeland and have reached the shores only a   
few miles from our capital,Rome... The American Submarine has launched 2   
nukes Both targeting Rome! Thus was the greatest disaster ever to happen on   
the face of the Whole Planet!The Army's stationed there have all bin lost...   
our Capital Rome gone ...   
  
1700AD - Global Disaster.  
The Allies forces are rounded up,we are paradroping units over the American Homeland   
and sending over Marines threw the sea.Little did we know it was a trap,moments after   
our forces arrive they're sensor range Multiple nukes are sent at them blowing they're   
ass's off the face of the planet the Roman Elite Forces are gone and so is every army   
threwout the Globe,The Americans planned this ... Incoming Nukes On All Capitals all   
over the World!!!  
  
1705AD - The World will never be the same.  
Millions are dead.All the Army's threwout the planet exept for the Americans are in   
complete dissaray.The Americans have us Right where they want us...Defenceless...  
  
1720AD - The Invasion over the Roman Empire.  
The Americans have sent in a major invasion force to all Nation's apart of the Empire,we   
are suffering over massive strikes from the north,south,and west.The only reason they   
are not able to attack from the east is the account of Zodiak,a Island Fortress gaurding   
the Homeland From anything that would be dumb enough to pas it with Sensor's,Out posts,  
Submarines,Battle Ships,Etc.As we attempt to push out the Americans it comes evident,We lost.  
  
2016AD - The last Survivor's.  
Our Homeland lost to the Americans...Our Technoligy now they'res... The Allies almost all   
gone... The Roman Empire all but 2 States... Amazing the great Roman empire ... World power   
with well over 100 States now only is left with 2...only 2.Our new Capital now is Klesh,   
Gaurded by Zodiak.We have bin forced into changing our goverment from a republic into the   
most war consentrated Goverment we could.The Ex World power America is now a Super power   
while every other Nation free from they're power (3 including ours) is only a 3rd world   
country,our forces are shattered,beaten,destroyed,and captored as slaves are struggling   
to keep the Americans out of our last Island,This is a lost cause.The Americans Goverment   
is nothing but Tryanny.We must stop them! we must not give up!  
  
2021AD - Nuclear fallout.  
The Insane Americans have launched 6 Nuke's all targetting the last remants of the Mexican   
empire ... with the destruction of the Mexican Empire it leaves only The English Empire and   
us,The Roman Empire.As we watch the Nuke's hit we all drop to our knee's,The Americans have   
dommed us all! Radiation storms sweep across the planet, the planet is engulfed in black clouds.  
The world as we know it will never be the same and will return.  
  
2030AD - We are all thats left.  
The English have launched a full scale attack on the Americans and have launched many cruiser   
missles Smashing them into the heart of the Americans Military Power...Our Crushed Capital wich   
has bin hit with Nukes by the Americans ... Rome...  
The British was able to take out what was left of Rome and was able to smash New Jersey ,But...  
the Americans retaliated... by attacking the Enlish have gave away the location of they're last   
states...The Americans Launched Nuke's at it...We are all thats left... We are the only hope left   
for this world... 


End file.
